You Can't Buy Love
by iffulovedme
Summary: Atobe and Oshitari have an arrangement. Inspired by todokanai's 64 MUSHI - "Tsumibukaki wa Sabaki no Mori e".
1. Arrangement

You lie there on the bed, propped up on one elbow, watching with almost disinterest as he gathers his clothes. He pulls them on, one layer after the other, until he's once more untouchable. Except, you know that's not true: the both of you spent the better half of the past ten hours touching each other. It brings a slight smirk to your face, so what if it feels a little strained?

He pauses at the door and you open your mouth to make a catty comment but stop as you realize what he's waiting for. Your mask slips for a second and hurt darkens your eyes, but if he notices he doesn't say anything.

"Money's on the dresser," you say. He blinks, startled at the iciness of your voice. You sigh and lean back amongst the pillows.

"Keigo, are you okay?" he asks uncertainly. You shrug, fighting back the urge to hurl a pillow at him.

"Whatever. Yeah." You wave off his questions. _It's not like you care,_ you accuse silently.

A tense moment in which neither of you say anything. Sure, silence is golden but you would have paid the world for him to contradict you.

"Same time next week then?" he asks. You know it's not because he loves spending his weekends with you but because he needs the money. _And you need him_, a lonely part of you whispers bitterly. You don't answer the question because he knows it already.

"It was a pleasure as always, Keigo," he says before bowing out.

"Yeah," you say, long after the door has shut, "and if I was inclined to believe you, maybe I wouldn't be in so much pain right now."

You roll onto your stomach. Sometimes, you wish your Insight wasn't so developed. If it wasn't, you wouldn't know as surely as you do that he feels nothing but obligation and friendship towards you. Your Insight doesn't always work, you find out, because as the tears begin to fall everything fades away until all that's left is white noise.

But maybe the Insight is defunct because the real weakness is in the user. Indeed, your heart is so broken you can't see the line between a deal made to help a friend and a selfish desire to be close to the one you love most.

You sigh at him at and at your obsession. You close your eyes for a moment, considering the thought of a dreamless sleep. It won't work however; you can only sleep when _he's _present. It's ironic because when he's around, the two of you never do much sleeping. Resigned, you settle into another restless night. You wait for sleep to come and wonder for the umpteenth time, with a quiet desperation you allow yourself to feel only when he's gone, if this is the closest you'll ever get to love.


	2. Facade

You stare at yourself in the bathroom mirror. Pale skin, charm point, glittering eyes, blue circles that give away the restless sleep. _Pathetic_, you think. You brush your hair with a comb. You flash yourself a grin. Fake, but isn't it always?

You shrug out of our pajamas and take a shower, the hot water soothing you. You wrap yourself in a fluffy towel with your initials embroidered on them. You slide open the door and enter your bedroom. There you step into the required uniform of Hyoutei Academy. You button the shirt and adjust the tie. There. Perfect.

Your cell phone buzzes. Your chest feels tight for no reason in particular. Except you know who's calling.

"Yuushi," you say, hoping your voice doesn't sound strained.

"Yeah. I was wondering if I left my book at your house."

You frown. It was a code you two used to use when you were younger. One would call the other for a "book" they'd left behind, a signal that their parents were fighting.

"Yuu, are...is everything okay?"

Silence on the other end.

"Oh, Keigo, you thought...No, everything's fine. It really is just a book."

You feel foolish. "Oh. Okay. I don't think so but I'll check."

"Thanks."

"Am I picking you up?"

You can hear Yuushi's smile. "If you like."

A pause. "Will Gakuto be joining us?"

"No. He's mad at me." Yuushi sighs heavily into the phone.

"We'll talk," you promise. He's your best friend. As much as you detest him dating someone who isn't you, you hate it even more when he's upset.

"See you, Keigo."

He hangs up and you're left holding the phone.

You spend the next ten minutes trying to find Yuushi's book. At least, that's what you're going to tell him. It's childish, but you want a reason for him to come over. Silly, but that's what he does to you.

Falling for your best friend. You've screwed yourself. But for some reason you can't stop smiling.


	3. Accidental

_"What's wrong, Yuu?" _

_Yuushi is pacing and scowling and looks very near tears. _

_"Familiy's in debt." He knows you'll understand. _

_"How much?" _

_"A lot." _

_Not what you were asking. "How much do you need." _

_"A lot." _

_"I have my own trust fund." _

_He shakes his head. "Kei, you can't." _

_"I want to." _

_He still looks worried but at least he's stopped pacing. _

_"At this rate, I'll have to prostitute myself." _

_You wrinkle your nose in distaste. "Stop." You hold up a hand. "What if I paid you?" _

_"For what?" _

_Your mind briefly enters the gutter but then you blink. "Tutoring. I'm having trouble with English."_

_"Okay." The shoulders relax. He smiles. _

_And so it was okay for a time. But then Yuushi arrived at your house an hour earlier than expected._

_You were in the middle of masturbating- you did this before your sessiosn with Yuushi. You didn't do it the first time and learned the hard way. Literally. All through the lesson you had a hard on that would not go away. Just sitting next to him, your knees occasionally touching made you instantly hard. _

_Yuushi entered your room without knocking and found you bucking into your own hand. He did not turn away, but rather stared, transfixed. You stopped mid groan. He dropped his bag filled with his English notes. _

_"Please, don't stop." He came closer. "Here, I'll help you." _

_He placed his cool hand on you and with a few strokes had you losing control. Needless to say, you did not do your English homework. _


	4. Slip Up

You wait for Yuushi to come out of his house. You stop thinking about the arrangement you two have. It will only arouse you.

He slides into the car and nods at you. He's not wearing his glasses. You try not to lose yourself in his eyes. God, you are pathetic.

"Did you find the book?"

"Nope," you shake your head.

Thankfully, he closes his eyes. "Whatever."

"So, you and Mukahi..?"

"We're breaking up."

His eyes are closed so you smile openly. "Oh?"

One eye squints at you. "He knows."

"What?"

"At least, he suspects," he ammends. He pinches the bridge of his nose. "He's not stupid. He knows my family is having financial problems. Knows you're my best friend. Knows you're not above paying for sex. Found an open box of condoms in my room. We haven't done it yet, so.... He put two and two together."

"Ah." This part is tricky. You were going to confess your love today.

"It's not your fault. I'll fix this, somehow."

"Why?" you ask before you can stop yourself.

That results in both eyes opening.

_Fuck. _


	5. Wonderful Days

Luckily for you Yuushi simply smiles.

"Good question."

"What?" You think you've heard wrong.

"I knew you would give helpful advice. See, I was hoping you could tell me why I can't stop thinking about you. Why, when I masturbate, your charm-point is in my mind, your name on my tongue? Why I can't stop wanting to do so _so_ many things to you." His dark eyes scan your body, making you're entire being flash hot with desire. "Why is it that I want you in my bed, by my side, all the time? I don't just want a casual friends-with-benefits relationship. I'm an old fashioned romantic that way. I want more than just lust."

His eyes lock with yours. You're shocked. Pleased. Stunned. Still, despite all the tumult in your head, your chest, your stomach, you steeple your fingers and manage to keep your voice level. "You can't buy love or happiness. Sometimes, love just happens."

"Eloquently put," Yuushi grins wolfishly at you. He grabs your hand, tugging you towards him. Even though you're expecting it, you still quiver when he presses a quick, strong kiss to your mouth.

His tongue slips between your lips, his hands fumbling in your hair. Between hot puffs of air and sweet, delicious kisses, he murmurs the words you've been dreaming of:

"Somehow, I've fallen in love with you, Atobe Keigo."

"Good," you say. _Because I don't think I could ever get over you._ The words are too embarrassing to say out loud, even though Yuushi would probably appreciate it. You might. One day.

"We'll be okay, Kei," Yuushi tells you, letting you sprawl out across the seat, head in his lap.

Maybe, you think, but right now you just want to sleep. It'll be at least ten minutes before you arrive at school. More than enough time. And luckily, with Yuushi present, sleep will not be an issue.

It's a Monday, but the sun is shining. It's a beautiful day to fall in love.

~Fin


End file.
